


Would the Mice Really Be Stirring in Here?

by AlyAngel



Series: A Real Miraculous Christmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #sfcficathon, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Plotless Fluff, blanket burritos, off-screen cuddling, post-reveal, weird couple debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyAngel/pseuds/AlyAngel
Summary: Chat Noir had meant to just tell Marinette a silly story to help her focus on something other than how cold it was in her room. Storytelling never stays on track, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #sfcficathon 2016  
> Prompt 6: "What? The heat's not working?")

_’Twas the night before Christmas. Not a creature was stirring—not even a mouse._

_…obviously because there were no mice in the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but if there were any, they surely wouldn’t be stirring anytime soon._

“Not with a cat in the house,” Chat Noir said to his girlfriend with a proud grin. 

Marinette snorted.

“Are you sure it’s that and not the broken heater that would keep the mice from stirring?” she teased, her voice slightly muffled by the comforter she had swaddled herself in.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Well, you know what they say. When the cat’s away, the mice come out to play”

“Chat Noir, do you even have any idea how cold it is in here right now? Do you really think a mouse would be playing in this?”

“Cold enough that you’re shivering under there, yes, but I assure you that wouldn’t stop a mouse from taking advantage of the only chance it got to play.” He winked. “And my offer to cuddle still stands.”

She glared at him. “Excuse me? Leather suit? In the winter? That’s _cold_. You’re staying on that side of the blanket and distracting me from how cold it is with your ridiculous story and that’s that.”

“Marinette, I don’t need to be Chat Noir to cuddle with you, you know.”

Marinette opened her mouth to splutter out an objection, but then she remembered—they knew who each other was, and her parents at least knew that Adrien was Chat Noir. If he wanted to drop his transformation, he could do so without any consequences.

“But then you’d be cold, too,” she protested weakly.

He smiled. “Nonsense. No place is cold when you’re next to me.”

Marinette’s face flushed red, and it was most certainly not because of the cold. The sight was so adorable that Adrien wanted nothing more than to run up to his girlfriend and rub his cheek up against her neck right then and there. In fact, the only thing that really stopped him from doing just that was that his mask was made out of leather, too; Marinette definitely would not be happy with him if that made contact with her skin.

“G-geez. How can you say something so cheesy with a straight face?” Marinette mumbled as she started to unroll herself from the comforter.

"Because it's true?"

Taking her actions to be implicit permission to do so, Adrien released his transformation. He instantly was filled with an overwhelming feeling of coldness. 

_Wow, she really wasn’t kidding. It feels like polar bear country here,_ he thought with a shiver.

As though she knew what he was thinking, she smirked and asked, “Still think that mice will be playing in this cold now?”

“I stand corrected. No mouse would be stirring in this cold. Not unless they have a death wish.” He shivered again. “And maybe I should ask your parents if I can kidnap you and take you home with me. No one should have to live in this.”

Marinette snorted as she tossed the comforter around his shoulders. “I don’t think they’d object to that.”

“Good. I’ll ask them about it after I finish my—as you put it—‘ridiculous story’, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they cuddle, Adrien finishes his silly story, and Marinette's parents let her stay with Adrien until the mechanic actually gets around to fixing the goddamn heater. The end.


End file.
